My Brother
by HardyGurl94
Summary: My first attempt at a SN fanfic.Sam's alone at night in a hotel, left to confront his fears. Brolove!Please R&R!


This is my first Supernatural fanfic, so be nice!  
Couldnt think of a better title, so if anyone has a better idea, let me know!  
Please R&R.  
HardyGurl94

* * *

The monsters are back.

They're in the room. I can feel it.

I shiver and wrap the blanket tighter around my trembling frame.

It's too cold in here.

A siren wails from the road, the sound growing louder for a second, then fading as the emergency vehicle whips past.

I hope my brother is okay.

A momentary surge of panic wells up inside of me. I swallow my fear, wincing as my dry throat protests.

I want my brother.

* * *

The clock is mocking me.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

It's getting louder. I wiggle my body from a semi-erect position to a fetal one.

I pull the blankets over my head and cover my ears with my palms.

letting out a small whimper, I hug my knees closer to my chest.

I swear I jumped a foot in the air when my cell phone rang. It seemed so loud.

The ringing is accompanied by a dull buzzing as the phone vibrates on the wooden table next to my head.

I allow one arm to slither out of my cocoon. The hand gropes for the offending phone.

'H-hello?' My voice is shaking, but I hope the caller doesn't pick up on that.

'Sammy?' my brother's concerned voice comes through the speakers.

I nearly sigh aloud in relief.

'Are you okay?' Damn. He's picked up on the tremor in my voice.

'Yeah.' _No. _'You just woke me up.' I lie.

I wince. I've just opened the path for another guilt trip.

'Sorry.' I could hear the guilt laced in his voice. 'Hey, I was really calling to say I'll be away for another few hours. This—job—is going to take me a little longer than I expected.' He pauses. 'But if you want, I can come back early.'

_Yes please. Please. _'No, no. I'm fine. Just hurry up and finish it.'

'Sure thing, Sammy-boy. I'll be back in around four hours. Five, tops.'

'O-okay. Bye.'

'Bye.'

I hang up the phone and toss it on the floor.

Why didn't I ask him to come back early?

I want my brother.

* * *

It's been three hours, and it's now dark.

The curtains aren't pulled, and I can see just how dark it really is.

It's dark inside the room, too. I won't—can't—get up to turn the light on.

I know that even if the light is on, the monsters still won't go away.

A small smile tugs at my lips as I remember a night, when I was just five.

_I was lying curled up on a small, uncomfortable bed in a cramped hotel room that smelled mouldy and musty. _

_I remember my brother coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed. _

'_Why are you shaking?' he had asked quietly._

_I didn't answer him at first, so he'd asked again. _

_I finally relented, and told him about the monsters under the bed._

_He'd patted my shoulder and flicked the little bedside lamp on. Then he dropped down to the floor on his stomach and turned his head to look under the bed. _

'_There's no monsters here, Sammy.' He'd comforted me. _

_He was just nine._

'_He motioned for me to join him on the floor and I reluctantly did so. I remember cautiously peering under the bed. 'There's nothing there.' I said, quietly._

_He'd stood up then, motioning for me to climb back into bed. I did so, still fragments of fear clinging to my heart. _

_He'd surprised me with his next move. _

_He lifted the covers slightly and climbed in next to me. _

_I clung to my brother for the rest of the night, clinging to the comfort of his chest rising and falling._

_The monsters couldn't get past my brother._

* * *

I shiver again, this time more violently.

Damn, it's cold in here.

Why can't these hotels be equipped with a decent heating system?

Feeling a little more calm and brave, I wriggle my head out of the covers.

The moon has come out, I note absently.

Tracing the light of the moon that was filtering through the window, I'm startled to see what was illuminated.

A small painting of a candle in the midst of a dark room (I assumed),struck a chord in the recesses of my mind. Well, it was more the words that were printed underneath.

'_The light of a candle penetrates the blanket of darkness'_

That candle is my brother.

* * *

I feel sick.

My forehead's coated in a thin layer of cold sweat, and I feel a little flushed.

I think I have a fever.

The shivers are becoming more frequent.

My stomach lurches painfully, so I jump out of bed a rush to the bathroom.

After dry-heaving for about ten minutes, I rinse my mouth and head back to bed, agonizingly aware of the shadows cast on the walls.

I slip under the covers again and pull them up to my chin.

I turn my head slightly to look at the luminous hands of the clock.

My brother should be back in the next half hour. _Hopefully._

I push that unwanted thought from my mind.

_I want my brother._

* * *

Exhaustion has slowly descended apon me. _God, I sound like a poet._

I close my eyes. _Just for a second._ I'm determined to stay awake until my brother gets home.

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

_Take my hand_

_We're off to never-never land_

Great. I now have Metallica stuck in my head.

_...never mind that noise you heard_

_It's just the beasts under your bed_

_In your closet_

_In your head._

_Sleep with one eye open_

_Gripping your pillow tight_

I want my brother.

* * *

The sound of a key scratching in the lock doesn't wake me. Neither does the creaking of the door opening slowly.

The light is flicked on, and Dean walks into the now illuminated room. He glances over to where his little brother is slumbering in the bed closest to the door.

'_He doesn't look too good,' _he thinks, his brow creasing into a frown. He slings the weapons bag off his shoulder and onto the floor before walking over to the bed and laying a hand on Sammy's forehead. It's hot and clammy.

Dean sighs and fills a glass with water. He then pops a few Tylenol out of the foil seal.

Heading back to Sammy, he slips his hand under the young man's back and raises his head. Sammy moans and turns his head slightly. Dean prises the pale lips open and sticks the pills in before pouring a little water in too. He rubs Sammy's Adam's apple causing him to swallow reflexively. Sammy gags a little and opens his eyes.

'D-Dean?' he rasps.

Dean smiles and nods. He lowers his brother back onto the bed and moves around to the other side. He strips down to his tee-shirt and boxers before slipping in beside his little brother. He's a little surprised when Sammy turns into him and buries himself into Dean's chest.

'Don't let the monsters get me.' he whimpers.

'I won't.' Dean responds, rubbing Sam's back in slow, comforting circles. Dean smiles as he recalls that night all those years ago.

Then big brother starts softly humming Metallica's 'Enter Sandman', while the younger brother drifts back off to sleep. Back to never-never land.

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

_Take my hand_

_We're off to never-never land._

The End

* * *

Again...please R&R

Also, this story hasn't been beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

HardyGurl94


End file.
